legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
E-11 Blaster Rifle
The E-11 Blaster Rifle was a blaster rifle manufactured by BlasTech Industries during the Galactic Civil War. It was the standard blaster rifle of the Imperial stormtroopers. A powerful, light and compact weapon, the E-11 was used widely through the galaxy. Description Standard-issue for Imperial stormtroopers, the E-11 could alternate between semi-automatic, fully automatic and pulse-fire settings, and was designed to use a variety of ammunition, including grenades, darts, and flares. A computer enhanced scope compensated for dark, hazy, or smoky conditions, while a supplementary computer enabled the scope to display data specific to the weapon's current operating mode. The E-11's long barrel produced a tightly focused and very powerful particle beam, and had a maximum range of three hundred meters and an optimum range of one hundred meters. The E-11 rifle proved to be a highly versatile design, spawning a wide number of variations. To make up for the high demand for these weapons, BlasTech authorized SoroSuub and Merr-Sonn to manufacture them under license. These three manufacturers were found mixed indiscriminately across the Empire in Imperial stocks. Stormtroopers carried E-11 rifles throughout the Galactic Civil War. The design was based on that of the DC-15 series of blaster rifles, carbines, and pistols favoured by the Republic clone troopers. Some stormtroopers were known to complain that the original E-11 had been poorly designed to compensate for recoil, leading to diminished accuracy in firefights, and preferred the carbine model instead. The basic E-11 was 438 mm long when folded and weighed 2.6 kilograms. The power cell housing opened on the left side of the action housing, above the trigger, giving the E-11 a very low profile (useful when shooting prone or from a barricade). The E-11's plasma gas cartridges allowed for over 500 shots, while the power cells lasted for about 100 shots, depending on the setting. All moving and/or metal parts were fitted with a corrosion-proof, vacuum-rated, dry lubricant. The top of the receiver had a universal, quick-detach sight rail, which came from the factory, mounted with a ring reticule 2x optical scope. The basic three piece folding stock rode along the left side, under the power cell. When the stock was collapsed, the weapon could be fired one-handed. The power settings ranged from stun to kill. The rifle also had a rapid-fire mode with an expanded fire area, at the cost of poor accuracy. Modified versions of the rifle had also been produced. The E-11b was capable of higher rates of fire, but was prone to overheating. A carbine version of this weapon was also produced—the E11 carbine, as well as the smaller E-11A and E-11A1, capable of fitting a pistol holster, largely because the extendible stock had been removed. There also was an additional scope that could be added on to make the E-11 into a small scale sniper rifle, with a maximum range of about 8x zoom. While effective, it was not as effective as the E-11s sniper rifle. Foot Note This weapon is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Imperial Weapons